japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisuke Ono
Daisuke Ono (小野 大輔; born May 4, 1978 in Sakawa, Takaoka District, Kōchi Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Sebastian Michaelis in Black Butler and Shizuo Heiwajima in Durarara!!. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *AKB0048 (2012) - Ushiyama-Sensei *AKB0048: next stage (2013) - Ushiyama-Sensei *Attack on Titan (2013) - Erwin Smith *Avenger (2003) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2008-2009) - Sebastian Michaelis *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2014) - Sebastian Michaelis *Black Butler II (2010) - Sebastian Michaelis *Bleach (2011-2012) - Shūkurō Tsukishima *Boarding School Juliet (2018) - Airu Inuzuka *Deadman Wonderland (2011) - Nagi Kengamine *Durarara!! (2010) - Shizuo Heiwajima *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Shizuo Heiwajima *Ginga Legend Weed (2006) - Kite, Shikoku Dog (ep26) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Jōtarō Kujō *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2015) - Jōtarō Kujō *K (2012) - Kurō Yatogami *K: Return of Kings (2015) - Kurō Yatogami *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Aoi (ep8) *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Jack Bezarius *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Kō Ichijō *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Kō Ichijō (ep5) *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005) - Officer B (ep17) *Servamp (2016) - Yumikage Tsukimitsu (ep5) *Tsubasa Chronicle (2006) - Sailor (ep31) *Witchblade (2006) - Osada, Waiter (ep10), Young Detective A (ep18) *Wolf's Rain (2003) - Recapture Squad B (ep21) 'Movies' *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Arthur Auguste Angel *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Muga Iori *K: Missing Kings (2014) - Kurō Yatogami *Psychic School Wars (2012) - Ryōichi Kyōgoku *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Susumu Kodai 'OVA' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2014) - Sebastian Michaelis, Jeremy Rathbone *Black Butler II (2010-2011) - Sebastian Michaelis *Detective Conan: Secret File (2005) - Masaya Murakami (ep5) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *RustBlaster (2008) - Aldred van Envrio Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017-2018) - Frederick, Suzukaze 'Video Games' *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Additional Voices *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) - Shizuo Heiwajima *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Shizuo Heiwajima *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Shizuo Heiwajima *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Nine *Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - Snow Villiers *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Snow Villiers *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Jōtarō Kujō *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Jōtarō Kujō *Jump Force (2019) - Jōtarō Kujō *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Snow Villiers *Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (2009) - Levi *Mana Khemia 2: The Fallen Academy and the Alchemists (2008) - Rozeluxe Meitzen *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Additional Voices *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Male Youth Type 2, Woolf Enneacle *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Sven Cal Bayang *School K: Wonderful School Days (2014) - Kurō Yatogami *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Harry Whitehorse *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Dezel *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Amleth Grønkjær *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Snow Villiers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors